A Very Lovely Valentine's Day
by CookieFlame
Summary: Bulma and Yamcha broke up and to add insult to injury, it's the day before Valentine's Day, how will Vegeta react?... Yearly Story! Go vote for the next couple on my PROFILE! After you're done reading of course...


**Disclaimer of LOVE! I do not own **

**Dragon Ball Z or its characters, but I do however**

**own my lovey dovey ideas...**

**Time set during 3 year waiting period for androids.**

**A Very Lovely Valentine's Day**

"So, what are you and Mr. Player going to do tomorrow?" asked over the phone Chi-Chi.

"I actually don't think we're going to do anything..." Bulma replied.

"WAIT! Why? Did he say something to you!? Do you need a friend!?" Chi-Chi panicked.

"No, it's not that. It's just...well, we got into a fight the other day and it hasn't let up," Bulma sighed.

"Mhmm, you and Yamcha are both stubborn, but he'll come around before tomorrow, I mean it's Valentine's day! I'm sure he'll want to spend it with you," Chi-Chi comforted.

"I hope so, I love the man but sometimes it makes me tired and tempts me to just break it off," Bulma chuckled. Bulma decided that she didn't want her friend to worry about her so she changed the topic.

"Enough about me. What are you and Goku going to do?"

"I have it all planned out, now I have to worry about him actually remembering and taking a day off of training," Chi-Chi let out "But other than that I think a nice day-long walk should be enough, after dinner of course,"

"Well, sounds grea-" Bulma said before being interrupted.

"WOMAN! The damn machine broke down again! FIX IT NOW!" a certain Prince shouted. Bulma rolled her eyes before going back to talk to her friend.

"Sorry Chi-Chi, can you hold on a sec?" Bulma asked.

"Sure," Chi-Chi laughed.

Bulma was prepared to let out all of hell on Vegeta.

"VEGETA! This is the 10th time this week! Can you go a day without breaking something! And I can't fix it right now because I'm busy!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta was down stairs and if he were a human, his eardrums would've been permantely damaged.

"Listen woman, I don't give a crap if you're busy or not, I want the damn machine fixed right now! And if you don't I'll just have to take it out on something or _someone_ else," Vegeta threatened.

"Oh please, if you hurt me, than the only person you have to fix the gravity machine will be my father, and he's a lot slower than me, so point is, you hurt me, and your chances of becoming stronger dwindle," Bulma smirked.

"I wasn't talking about taking it out on you, I meant that pathetic flesh-bag you care for, what was his name? Yamcha?" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma went pale. She slowly lifted her phone back to her ear.

"Ah Chi-Chi, I have to call you back," Bulma stammered. Vegeta was smirking when all he heard were the surrendered foot-steps coming down the stairs.

"Well, took you long enough," Vegeta scowled.

"Shut your mouth," Bulma shot. She pushed him out of her way as she headed for the broken down gravity chamber. Once there she was horrified. "When you said it was broken, that was a major understatement," she said.

The gravity machine was completely obliterated, dents were everywhere, the door was no where to be found. Bulma was scared to see what the inside looked like.

"Vegeta, I think it would be faster to just make you a new machine than to fix this one," Bulma stuttered.

"I just want to get back to training, how you fix the machine is nothing to my concern," Vegeta snapped.

"Well, I'll get my dad to get started on it," Bulma sighed. When she turned to walk back into her house she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out to see that Yamcha was calling her.

"Hello?" she said.

"Um, hey girl..." Yamcha replied.

"Hey Yamcha, what's up?" she asked. She was surprised that he had called her, he usually apologized in person.

"Can we talk?" he asked her.

"Yeah, do you want to meet up later?" she suggested.

"No, we have to talk now," he said firmly. She never heard him like this, maybe he was nervous.

"Okay, come over then," she said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit," and with that he hung up. She stood in her backyard confused at why he was acting so serious. What was up? Was he going to ask her to be more than just his valentine, it was all too complex. She would just have to wait until he explains. Bulma was lost in thought when Vegeta brought her back.

"Woman why the hell are you just standing there!? Get to work!" Vegeta shouted.

"Yes your highness," Bulma smiled.

_**20 minutes later...**_

"Hey Bulma," Yamcha called.

"Oh, you're here already, I thought it would take longer," Bulma said.

"Listen, I think you should sit down," he instructed. Bulma noticed a difference in his appearence, it was as if he was the most serious man ever, this was strange for Yamcha. In all the years she has known him, he has never been this firm.

"Okay, so what's up Yamcha?" she asked.

"Bulma, you are an amazing woman, and any man who is with you should consider himself luucky, but..." he stopped, he bowed his head. Bulma's heart stopped beating, she was afraid, this could go two ways, she would either be the happiest woman in the world or would be the most depressed. At this point, she was lost in the fog.

"But what Yamcha!?" she demanded to know.

"But... I think we should start seeing other people," Bulma's heart dropped, shattering into a million pieces, Yamcha continued " I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but, we've been distant, and you seem bored of me, almost as if, you don't love me. But I can't blame all of this on you, this is my fault as well as yours for not trying, but you see I don't think either one of us wants to try, I believe that somewhere deep down in yourself, you and I both know this is for the best,"

Bulma couldn't breathe. She couldn't find the the strength to talk.

"I-I think you should go," Bulma breathed. She was trying to hold on to her head. Everything was spinning, her world was being shot down.

"Bul-"

"GO DAMN IT!" she roared. Yamcha stood up, looked down at her and left. Once Bulma heard the sound of her now ex-boyfriend shut the front door, she fell to the ground. She let out everything all at once. Anger, agony, sadness, depresseion, mad laughter, and then started all over again, as if in a cycle. She cursed Yamcha, cursed herself for falling for him, and cursed that he had left her. Her tears lulled her to sleep and it was only 2:30 pm. When she woke up it was 6:10 pm, and her back felt as if it was cramped. She couldn't move, it then began to hurt. The pain now began to surge through her entire body.

"Oh my...This HURTS! I can't get up!" Bulma screamed. There were foot-steps coming up the stairs. Bulma's hopes shot up. Her door opened to reveal a face that, at the moment, was the most dreaded face that she did not want to see.

"So, this is where you've been, well while you've been lying around, your father ha-" Vegeta stopped when he heard a noise that he wasn't fond of. Bulma was crying, she had remebered why she was lying on the floor. "What are you doing woman!? Stop that! Get to work on the damn machine instead of crying!"

"Go away Vegeta!" Bulma sniffed.

"Well woman, I will go away, as soon as you fix my machine!" Vegeta shouted.

"FINE! Help me up then, will you!?" she spat. Maybe working would help her out with taking her mind off of...him.

"Can't you get up by yourself woman!?" Vegeta questioned. He hesitated for a few more seconds and then picked her up and set her on her bed. "There, can you finish by yourself!? Now go work on the machine!"

"Ok, um, I'll be a sec," she said. Vegeta stormed out of her room. Bulma picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi called.

"Hey Cheech, um can you talk?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, oh no, what happened?" Chi-Chi responded.

"Y-Y-Ya- Yamcha dumped me," Bulma cried.

"Oh sweetie, do you want me to come over?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No, I'll be fine, I just needed to tell someone," Bulma said.

"Tell me anything or everything," Chi-Chi answered.

_**2 hours later...**_

Bulma had finished her conversation with Chi-Chi with a bunch of comfort words. She was now building the new Gravity machine for Vegeta. She decided to take a break and get a snack to energize her.

As she was looking in thr fridge someone was behind her tapping their feet.

"How long are you going to take woman!?" Vegeta snapped.

"Shut it Vegeta..." she murmurred.

"Well, someone is angry," he smirked.

"I am not in the mood you monkey," she shot back.

"Do I care?" he chuckled.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelped. She broke down there. It happened. Vegeta made her break down. She was now holding her knees crying, this was the worst thing that could happen to her. Crying was bad alone, but crying in front of Vegeta, you'll never hear the end of it.

"Damn it! You're crying...AGAIN!" Vegeta growled.

"Just go away," Bulma sniffed.

"Well woman I would but you see I'm still hungry and you're blocking the frigde," Vegeta spat.

"Leave me alone, give me that courtesey after I took you in," she cried.

"Is this about the human thing you have a relationship with?" he smirked.

"Don't you know your way out by now?" she hissed.

"Hmph, I'll take that as a yes, what he'd do this time? Forget to call you after he left?" he joked. He had seen the meat-bag leave in a hurry.

"No, Vegeta..." Bulma was debating to herself whether or not she should tell him in order for him to leave her alone. "Yamcha dumped me, and to add insult to injury, tomorrow is Valentine's day,"

"What the hell is Valentine's Day? Is that some sort of earthling day to celebrate how weak you are?" he smirked.

"No, it's a day when couples or two people who know eachother really well, become eachother's valentine, and Yamcha just left me, it's basically a day of love and I'm all alone," she explained cleaning her tears off her face.

"Sounds like a load of bull-" he stopped at the sound of her crying once again. He couldn't take it anymore! He had to make her shut up, plus he never did like that pathetic excuse of a male.

"Well, if you asked me, you could do better than the meat-sac," he said walking away. Bulma couldn't believe what she heard. She was dumbfounded. At least she could go back to work with her mind focussed entirely on her work.

_**5 hours later...**_

Bulma had been working with a furry of a thousand bees. It was now 1:00 am, and officially Valentine's Day. She was almost a quarter of the way through finishing the machine. She just had to tweak a few things on the plans. She was working on the interior when a buzz noise indicating that someone needed her.

"What is it?" she asked looking down at the blue-prints.

"Woman there's something out here and it needs fixing!" Vegeta shouted.

"So? I'll fix it tomorrow," she answered.

"Now or I will break what work you've done on the machine so far!" he threatened.

"FINE! I'll be down in a moment," she replied.

After Bulma cleaned her hands and her face she went outside and saw nothing. Had Vegeta been messing with her? She was in no mood for this. He will have hell to pay later.

"Well, it took you long enough," Vegeta spoke from behind her.

"What is it you wanted?" she asked in a hurry.

"Extend your hand," he commanded.

"Why? You're not gonna chop it off are you?" she asked.

"Just do it!" he demanded. Bulma did as he wanted and extended her hand.

"Close your eyes," he commanded again.

"Why?" she asked.

"Do it!" he yelled.

"Fine..." she muttered. She closed her eyes and soon felt a cold and heavy thing placed upon her palm.

"Can I open them now?" she asked.

"What-ever..." he murmurred. Bulma slowly opened her eyes to see a dazzling blue topaz stone in her hand.

"Oh my..." she looked up to meet his eyes. "It's amazing! I don't even know what to say...thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Well, it's a thank you for ...you know...taking me in...and second, well I wanted to shut you up, I got tired of listening to you cry,"

She smiled. It wasn't exactly an ideal response, but this was the most that Vegeta could do.

"Well, thank you, Vegeta," she said softly.

"And just in case, so you won't cry later...wom- *sigh* Bulma, will you be m-m-my valeeitfidel or what ever you people call it," he asked.

"It's 'Valentine', and yes, Vegeta, I would love to be your valentine," she smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, this is a one time thing! I won't be there the next time someone breaks your weak heart" he scowled.

"Ok," and with that she hugged him, and to her surprise he didn't push her away, he returned the gesture. After the embrace, they looked up at the stars.

"Did you know that Earth's orbit around the sun can change from a perfect circle to an oval over a spa-" Bulma was cut off.

"Woman..." Vegeta said.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him.

"Shut up and look at the stars,"

**This is in the spirit of Valentine's Day, so I hope you guys like it. Please REVIEW and let me know how you guys liked it. Thanks for reading this, I love all of you for doing so even if you hated it. I love all of you and happy Valentine's Day you guys!**


End file.
